Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. The prosthetic joint may include a prosthesis that is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. Many hip prostheses include a femoral prosthesis that is implanted into a patient's femur. A femoral prosthesis typically includes an elongated stem component that is received in the medullary canal of the patient's femur and a spherically-shaped head component that bears against the patient's acetabulum or a prosthetic replacement acetabular cup.
Many femoral prostheses are formed from metallic materials or a combination of metallic and polymeric materials. According to Wolff's law, a patient's bone tissue will remodel in proportion to the stress applied it. Because elongated stem components formed from metal typically have an elastic modulus greater than the elastic modulus of the patient's bone, metallic stem components may shield the patient's bone from stress such that the proximal femoral bone does not remodel to an effective degree, possibly resulting in a loss of support for the implant and/or implant failures.